Baby It's Cold Outside
by Kaoru97
Summary: A simple one-shot with my favorite couple, Maka and Soul! Listen to Lady Antebellum's version of Baby It's Cold Outside while reading it! Hope you guys like it! Read & Review! I love you guys!


_Hello hello hello! How are you peoples?! Yes, another Soul Eater one-shot! This time, it's a Christmas one! :D I hope you guys like it! Make sure you guys are listening to Lady Antebellum's version of Baby It's Cold Outside! I'm in love with this song ever since I sang it with my friend Billy during my fifth hour band class! :D So without further ado, here is it the story!  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, nor Lady Antebellum! :D**

* * *

_I really can't stay  
_**Baby, it's cold outside  
**_I've got to go away  
_**Baby, it's cold out there  
**_This evening has been  
_**Been hoping that you'd drop in  
**_So very nice  
_**I'll hold your hands they're just like ice**

Maka turned off her car and grabbed her bag from the passenger seat. She looked out into the small house and a light was on from the living room window. She smiled when she could see smoke come out of the chimney. She zipped on her coat and opened the car door, stepping out from the car into the cold December wind. She looked up at the sky and saw a couple snowflakes fall.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you coming inside beautiful?" Maka turned to the doorway and saw her boyfriend of three years stand there with two glasses of wine in his hand. She smiled at him and walked over, occasionally sliding on the frozen pavement. She finally reached him and he took her hand, helping her inside. She smiled up at the white haired man and she unzipped her grey coat and shrugged out of it. She hung it up on the rack behind the door and took off her snow-filled boots. She looked at her long-sleeved pink shirt and black skinny jeans and pulled her shirt down a bit. She turned to Soul and looked at what he was wearing. He had his favorite blue long-sleeved shirt with a pair of loose jeans and black ankle socks. She smiled up at him and he gave her the glass of wine. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss and she returned it.

_My mother will start to worry  
_**Beautiful what's your hurry?  
**_My father will be pacing the floor  
_**Just listen to that fireplace roar  
**_Now really I'd better scurry  
_**Sweetheart what's your hurry  
**_Well, maybe just a half a drink more  
_**Why don't you put some records on while I pour**

"How was your day?" Maka asked as she pulled back. Soul smiled down at her and took her cold hand in his.

"It was fine, I couldn't wait for tonight." He pulled her to the chimney and she followed behind him. She looked around the house and smiled at how toasty it was. The living room had a huge gap in the corner for the Christmas tree they were going to start putting up. Maka looked at the two green boxes in the corner and saw some few things to be hung around. Soul gripped her hand a bit tighter and Maka turned to him. He gestured to the black blanket on the floor and the small low table with two plates filled with food and a bucket with ice and a bottle of wine in it. Maka smiled and sat down and looked at the food. Soul sat next to her and stretched his legs out. They both began eating and soon Maka was snuggled into Soul's chest as his arm was around her waist, his other holding his wine glass. Maka stared at the fire remembering how they first met.

_The neighbors might think  
_**Baby its bad out there  
**_Say what's in this drink?  
_**No cabs to be had out there  
**_I wish I knew how  
_**Your eyes are like starlight now  
**_To break the spell  
_**I'll take your hat your hair looks swell**

_The cold December air hit Maka's face as she walked out of her job. She thought about what her manager had told her just before her shift ended. _

_"Maka?" Kid called as he walked over fixing his shirt cuff. Maka walked up to him and helped him. _

_"Yes Kid?" she responded. Kid smiled as his childhood friend helped him fix his sleeve. _

_"I need to get presents for Liz and her sister but my friend flies in today. Could you possibly pick him up at Death Airport? He's coming from Terminal 4." Maka looked up at him and smiled._

_"Sure, I don't mind. How does he look like?" Kid pulled his hand back once she had fixed it. _

_"Trust me; you'll know when you see him. He's very unique." Maka raised an eyebrow and grabbed her jacket, putting it on and leaving. She climbed in her Honda Civic and turned it on, warming it up before turning the heater on. Once the car got toasty she pulled out of the store's garage and drove over to the airport. She parked in the garage and ran inside the building, getting away from the cold. Once in, she walked around looking for Terminal 4. Once she spotted it, she walked over and watched as the plane began unloading the people. She searched for the right person and she sighed annoyed at how Kid didn't give her details on how his friend looked like. _

_"Excuse me, you wouldn't have happened to see a man with black hair with three horizontal white lines on his left side?" a husky voice said. Maka turned to see a white haired man with crimson red eyes look down at her. His eyes widened at how green her eyes were. He automatically knew that was his new favorite color. Her ashy blond hair fell over her shoulders and her cheeks were pink from the cold. _

_"You mean Death the Kid?" she asked him. Her voice sounded like wind chimes playing and the corner of his lips witched into a smile. _

_"Yeah; you know him?" _

_"He's my manager. He asked me to get you." They both walked to get his luggage and he pilled all his bags on a little cart and rolled to her car. They got in the cold car and Maka turned the car on, trying to speed the process of it heating. "Where are you coming from?" she asked, trying to make small talk. _

_"California. I came to visit him a couple months ago and I really liked it here so I decided to move here. It's really nice here, though I miss the warm sun." Maka giggled and he smiled at the sound of her voice. _

_"Yeah well, that's Nevada for you." She said. Soul nodded and watched as she turned the heater on full blast and sighed happily at the heat coming out. She shrugged out of her black jacket and she took off her white gloves. She reached for her phone in her pants pocket and unlocked it. She dialed Kid and pressed the phone to her ear. _

_"Hello?" _

_"I got him; where to next?" _

_"His place; it's on 4242 Death street." Maka nodded and punched in the address on her GPS. _

_"Got it, bye Kid." _

_I ought to say no, no, no sir  
_**Mind if I move in closer?  
**_At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
_**What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?  
**_I really can't stay  
_**Baby don't hold out**

**_Oh but its cold outside_**

_She pulled up to the nice driveway of the brick house and parked in front of the door. "Well, this is home." She said. The man nodded and he turned to her. _

_"All my appliances are here all ready; would you like to come in for some coffee or tea?" Maka looked at him and she looked at the house. _

_"Well, unless there's going to be hot chocolate than yes." She smiled. The man let out a laugh and got out. _

_"Fine then, let's go in." Maka grabbed her jacket and put it on as she pushed the button to open the trunk. He began taking out all the luggage and she helped with the few bags. They brought them in and he closed the door behind them. She looked around the small cottage like house and she smiled. For some reason, it reminded her of home. He put down the bags by the stairs in the middle of the hallway and looked around. "I told Kid, a nice simple house. Not a symmetrical palace." He said, standing next to Maka. He walked to the side of the staircase which Maka followed behind and they found the kitchen pretty easily. He smiled at it and began looking around for things to make the hot chocolate. _

_"Have a seat." He turned to her and he began taking out the mini marshmallows. Maka sat on the stool by the table and watched as he began making the drink. _

_"What's your name?" he put the chocolate to boil and he walked over sticking his hand out to her. _

_"Soul 'Eater' Evans, at your service." He said. Maka took his hand in hers and she shook it. _

_"Maka Albarn," she smiled at him. They had hot chocolate while they got to know each other as they sat by the huge kitchen windows. _

_"…and well, that's how I got the scar." _

_"All because of Black Star?!" Maka laughed. Soul laughed and nodded. _

_"The stupid idiot is just like that." Maka wiped the tear that escaped her eye from laughing and looked at him. _

_"You know all my friends since years past, but I barely meet you now." Soul looked at her and leaned closer to her, resting his arms on the table. _

_"But I feel like I've known you for a long time." he whispered. Maka leaned closer too and their faces were inches apart. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and brought his face to hers. _

_I simply must go  
_**Baby its cold outside  
**_The answer is no  
_**Baby its cold out there  
**This welcome has been  
**So lucky that you dropped in  
**_So nice and warm _  
**Look out that window at that storm**

_Their lips just brushed when a loud thud was heard and they jumped away. Maka looked out the window and saw the whole street covered in snow. Her car was barely visible from all the snow that had piled on it. _

_"Shit." She muttered and ran out to the front door, pulling her snow boots on and jacket. Soul barely got there as he saw her run out and try to get rid of the snow. "Damn it!" she muttered under her breath as she saw it was useless. A strong gust of wind blew and Maka turned her back to it. _

_"Maka, get back in here! You're going to get sick!" Soul yelled at her. Maka turned to him and ran in before another gust of wind hit them both. Maka stumbled in and Soul closed the door, looking at Maka who was shivering and holding her arms, trying to warm herself. Soul knelt down next to her and pulled of her jacket. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her knees to her chest as Soul pulled her to him and rubbed her arms and back to keep her warm. _

_"I-I have to… to get ho-ho-home. It's late and my-my mother will start worrying…" Maka shivered out. Soul pulled back a little and smiled. _

_"Not right now, there's a snow storm out there and it's no condition for anyone to be driving." Maka looked up at him and a blush formed when she remember what they were about to do before all this happened. Soul smirked at her and got up, bringing her with him. "Let's just get you all nice and warmed up her in the living room yes?" Maka looked at the living room and she saw the faded red chimney with fire wood. They both walked over and he set her down right in front of it as he started it. It was a small spark at first, it turned into a small flame, and soon, a large fire was cackling and Maka scooted closer to it. Soul sat next to her and watched as she warmed herself up and soon she relaxed, finally warm. _

_"How long have we been here?" she whispered. Soul looked up at the clock on top of the chimney and calculated. _

_"Roughly around five hours." Maka looked up at the clock, seeing it was almost ten at night and she picked him up at four-thirty. Maka leaned back into the table in the middle of the living room and Soul looked at her. _

_"My father is going to get so mad…" she mumbled. Soul smiled and leaned into her a bit. Maka looked at him and he stroked her cheek softly with his hand. _

_"Don't go…" he whispered as he got closer. Maka reached up held his wrist as he was only inches away from her face. He brought his face to hers and his lips descended on hers. _

_My sister will be suspicious  
_**Gosh your lips look delicious  
**_My brother will be there at the door  
_**Waves upon a tropical shore  
**_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
_**Ooh baby you're so delicious  
**_Maybe just one little kiss more  
_**Never such a blizzard before**

_Maka felt something stir inside and she moved her hands to his hair, tangling her fingers in it as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. There was absolutely no space between them as Soul wanted to be closer to her. Maka tilted her head and got better access to his mouth which made him groan in happiness. They both pulled back, panting for air. _

_"Is it bad that we kissed when we just met?" Maka asked him. Soul grinned at her and shook his head. _

_"We've known each other for five hours, and like how I previously said. I feel like I've known you forever." he whispered back. Maka smiled at him and pecked his lips. _

_"My mother is going to kill me if I don't leave now." She said. Soul brought her to him and kissed her. _

_"Not even, look at how it is outside. What if you pneumonia?" he whispers against her mouth. Maka giggled and kissed him back. _

_"One more kiss and that's it." Soul hungrily kissed her and Maka pulled back. A small sound made them both freeze and she turned to her jacket on the floor where she left it. She walked over and reached for her phone. _

_"Hello?" she answered. _

"Maka? Sweetie where are you? Your father is pacing the floor. I'm worried sick!" _Kami spoke into the phone._ "There was a huge snow storm and we thought you go caught in it on your way home." _Maka walked back to the living room and sat in front of Soul. _

_"I'm okay mama. Kid asked me to go pick up a friend of his at the airport and when I dropped him at his house, he invited me in, we talked for a bit, next thing I know, there's a blizzard out there." Maka said into the phone. _

"Are you warm at least? DID SHE SAY "HIM"? Spirit calm down, our little girl 19, she can take care of herself." _Maka scooted closer to Soul and let him hear their conversation. _"BUT KAMI-! No buts Spirit! Have fun Maka! IF THAT BOY DEFLOWERS MY LITTLE ANGEL-!"_ The phone line got cut and Maka smiled bringing the phone back to her and putting it on the kitchen table. _

_"I see your parents are very worried about you." Soul said. Maka looked at him and nodded. _

_"How old are you Soul?" Maka asked. Soul looked at her and scratched the back of his head._

_"Uhh… 28 actually." Maka's eyes widened and she stared at him. "Kidding! I'm about to turn 20 in three months." Maka let out a sigh and smiled._

_"You scared me for a second there. I was about to run out of your house and at least try to move the snow." Soul laughed and hugged her. _

_"Like I would let you." He whispered kissing her forehead. _

_"It is kinda chilly." _

_"Just stay right here baby, you ain't gotta be nowhere." Maka smiled and hugged him tighter. _

_"Alright, you win." (1)_

_Oh I got to go home  
_**You'll freeze to the bone out there  
**_Hey, lend me your coat  
_**It's up to your knees out there  
**_You've really been grand  
_**I thrill when you touch my hand  
**_But don't you see  
_**How can you do this thing to me**

Maka smiled at the memory and looked up at her boyfriend. He was looking at the fire and seemed to be thinking something. "Hey…" Soul turned to her and she giggled. "What's on your mind?" Soul stared at her and smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

"Nothing, just a couple things." he whispered. Maka snuggled closer to his chest and he leaned back into the bottom of the couch.

"Are we going to put up the tree?" Maka asked. Soul looked at the empty corner of the room and nodded.

"Yeah, better now than later." They got up and Soul began taking out a couple of the tree branches from a green box. Maka began assembling the whole tree while Soul looked through the boxes, deciding what color the tree should be. Once the tree was up, they began putting the lights and the red ornaments. After while, they finished and all that was left was the rest of the house. Maka wrapped the stairs in gold tinsel and Soul hung up a couple of fake snow covered leaves around the huge living room window. Maka walked down and saw the last thing that needed to be hanged. She grabbed the small leaf and walked to the entrance of the living room. She grabbed Soul's hand and brought him with her.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
_**Makin' my lifelong sorrow  
**_At least there will be plenty implied  
_**If you caught pneumonia and died  
**_I really can't stay  
_**Get over that old lie  
**  
**_Baby it's cold outside_**

"What's this about?" Soul chuckled as he let Maka drag him. She smiled at him as she climbed the little stool to hang the mistletoe on the ceiling. Soul looked up at it and smiled as Maka stepped off, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are we going to break a Christmas tradition?" she asked seductively. Soul smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not when you talk to me in that voice." Maka giggled as he caught her mouth with his. After a few minutes, they pulled back for air and they laughed. Maka walked to the now empty boxes and Soul felt inside his jean pocket. _'Should I do it now? Yeah, the guys are bound to be here any moment. Better now than when they're here.'_ Soul thought. "Hey Ma-" Suddenly the doorbell rang and Soul groaned softly. He opened the door and in walked the whole gang.

"Hey thanks, it's freezing out there!" Liz said running in and taking off her boots and coat. She had a white sweater and regular blue jeans.

"Hello Soul, Maka." Kid greeted as he slipped off his scarf. He had a black shirt with jeans.

"HEY~!" Patty jumped on Maka, giving her a huge hug. She had a yellow sweater with a giraffe on the front. Same old Patty…

Hi gu-guys." Crona stuttered in his same black attire.

"YOUR GOD IS HERE! YAHOO!" Black Star jumped on the couch, hands on his hips, laughing like a maniac. He had a dark green shirt and jeans.

"I'm sorry Soul! Black Star get off the couch!" Tsubaki said. She had a blue, white, and black striped long sleeved shirt and simple jeans. Maka threw a book at his head and he fell off the couch with a thump. They all sat around the fire as they talked about random things.

"Hey Soul, did you ask Maka yet?" Maka turned to Soul and he face palmed.

"Shut up Black Star!" Liz yelled at him. Tsubaki whispered something into his ear and his eyes widened.

"Sorry!"

"Well, now that her curiosity is up, might as well do it now." Soul helped Maka up and he held her hands in his. "I've been dating you for the past three years and let me tell you, I have never been so happy before. You know I love you even in your bad tempers to when you just can't stay still and jump around the house." Maka smiled and looked down, a blush forming on her face. Soul knelt down on his knee and Maka's eyes widened. He reached in his front pocket and took out a small dark blue box. He opened it and inside was a ring with diamonds all around the top. "Maka, will you be this cool guy's wife?" Maka looked at the ring and back at him. She smiled at him, sure of her answer when something popped in her head. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"No…" She saw all the hope that Soul had in his eyes turn to pain. Her friends gasped and she held his face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I just said that to see if I really did want you and I do. I can't imagine my live without you and I do want to marry you." Soul let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and got up.

"So you will?" Maka grinned and nodded.

"Yes." Soul hugged her and the gang began clapping. Soul put the ring on her kissed her.

"She scared me for a second there…" Liz whispered to Kid. He looked at her and kissed her. He grabbed her left hand and placed his own ring on hers.

"What about me Liz? Will you marry me?" Liz stared at the ring and she squealed. Everyone turned to look at the couple on the couch as Liz tackled Kid.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" The whole group began laughing and Tsubaki turned to Black Star.

"Wait until they have to find out how stressful preparing the wedding is going to be." Black Star grinned and grabbed her left hand with his hand.

"Yeah, but it was worth it."

The whole gang excitedly talked the whole night about each other and how happy they were. Around midnight, everyone went upstairs the guest rooms and Soul and Maka stayed behind to turn off the fire.

"Hey, it's Christmas…" Maka whispered; looking at the clock as it struck midnight." Soul smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Evans."

Merry Christmas, Mr. Evans."

* * *

_(1) Instead of adding it to the end, I decided to put it there, it fit better~! Well, there is my Christmas One shot! I hope you guys like it! Please review! I love you guys! Have an awesome Christmas, or any other holiday you guys celebrate! Since I don't know them... ^^; And if you don't celebrate anything, well... Have a nice day! :DD _


End file.
